Questions They Ponder
by ClevelandtoCharolette
Summary: Drabble series on the questions we want answered. This week, What Have You Done To Me? What happens when Sasuke decides to visit Sakura? Angst? Drama? Love? Cutting? Yeah, all that jazz. Rated 'T' for cutting.
1. Why Do You Stay?

**Hey there! So, this is a new story. Drabble series actually, called 5W's and an H. Sounds a little to much like Language Arts, ne? Anyways, this one is about Yakushi Kabuto. Dodges flying object HEY! He's my white and nerdy lover! Back off! I have two of the drabble series already written, and it waill take time to get them all out, so bear with me. I will post the 2nd in the drabble parts NEXT SATURDAY. I repeat NEXT SATURDAY. And hey, if you like my writing, I'm on under the same name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would get Sasuke some social acceptable clothes for the time skip.**

* * *

**_Why Do You Stay?_**

Yakushi Kabuto fell to the ground, blood flowing from his mouth.

"You disappoint me Kabuto." Said a malevolent voice from above.

Kabuto watched the blood drip from his wound to the ground. Every breath hurt.

A long cut went from the top of his right shoulder, down his chest to his left hip. It hurt so much.

The clatter of a sword dropping to the ground was heard. Kabuto's twisted and cruel master, Orochimaru-sama, dropped the sword he'd been holding next to Kabuto.

Kabuto's own blood dripped off the steel blade.

"W-what h-have I done wrong?" Kabuto gasped.

"Wrong?" Orochimaru hissed. "Wrong? Does saving Haruno Sakura sound wrong? Does helping them once again foil me so wrong? You disgust me Kabuto."

Kabuto lifted his head and looked around him. Orochimaru stood in front of him, disgust etched in every line of his face.

Uchiha Sasuke stood some ways away, his face apathetic as always. He didn't seem to care his new 'team mate' was bleeding on the ground, nor that his new 'team mate' had healed his old team mate as she bled to death.

Which he probably was now.

His eyes finally drifted to the women standing in Orochimaru's shadow. Her face was pale in the dim light. Her black hair fell lightly down her back, curling gently. Her golden eyes swept over him with an air of apathetic ness. The purple markings around her eyes made her look a lot like her father.

Orochimaru's daughter. Kameko.

Her golden eyes held wisdom of lives past. Maybe the death of her mother in her fathers hands had done that. Whatever it was, she was wise and beautiful.

Orochimaru turned his back to his old right hand man. "Get out of my sight." He hissed.

Shaking and dripping crimson, Kabuto shakily walked towards the medical room.

The feminine golden eyes followed him. No tears could push through those apathetic eyes, but her heart could break. And her heart, which had been broken before was chipping away into a black abyss. Little by little.

--/♥//♥//♥/--

Her mother died when she was ten. Her father killed her. Kameko had been a witness, and still had nightmares about the terrible day.

_He hit her. Again. And again. A metal sword plunged into her back. Her struggles stopped instantly and a red river flew onto the floor._

_"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Kameko flung herself on her mother. "STOP IT! JUST STOP!"_

_"But don't you want wisdom and power Kameko?" Her father asked. "Don't you want to be like your Dou-san?"_

_"No! Don't! Please!"_

_"I'm afraid it's to late Kameko, darling."_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

_"She's already dead."_

_"No!! Oka-san! Oka-san! Come back! Come BACK!!!"_

_"The Jutsu was implanted in you when you were born dear. When you turned ten, your mother was to be sacrificed for you."_

_"No...No...DONT CALL ME DEAR!"_

_"Kameko, your giving me a headache. Go to your room."_

_"Nooo! Mama! Oka-san! Please!"_

_**Slap.**_

_"Go to your room Kameko."_

That day had changed her. The Jutsu had affected her voice, making it deeper and gave it an odd accent. ((British. She's based off of Arwen))

She wondered aimlessly down the halls of her father's compound.

She passed her team mate in one of the dimly lit corridors.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun." She said quietly. He made no recognition of her.

Kameko sighed. She didn't care. Annoying brat.

Her light footsteps carried her past the medical room door. She heard a grunt of pain inside. Kabuto was healing himself.

Another chip fell of her heart. Kabuto was the only one who really understood her. But her Father no longer trusted him. When her father didn't trust people, they ended up dead. Kabuto knew this.

Why did he stay?

--/♥//♥//♥/--

Kabuto was in his darkened room. It was late at night and he didn't turn the lights on. He'd rather the dark calm him. His hiati-ate glinted lightly in the semi darkness.

A bandage wrapped around the cut on his back and front. He'd discarded his shirt after finding the tight material had bit into his fresh cut.

The cut was mostly healed now, only raw irritated skin was left, bleeding every so often and causing him a lot of pain.

Kabuto was in danger every moment being here. The thought alone that Orochimaru-sama did not trust him was painful, but to be humiliated like that today? It was too much.

He sighed and quietly opened a door that led to a small balcony. He let the cool breeze wash over his body. The wind shut the door behind him. He let it.

The silver haired man in glasses leaned against the balcony fencing looking out at the full moon. It reflected against his glasses. His mind misted over slowly.

His mind broke through the cloud as he heard the door of the balcony open slowly. He did not turn his head around. Listening to the light footsteps, he already knew who it was.

His back muscles gave an involuntary shiver as slender fingers brushed the wrapping lightly. Two delicate hands gently rested on his shoulders. A small breath warmed the back of his neck.

"Why do you stay?" Kameko asked quietly. Kabuto didn't answer. His shoulders tensed, giving Kameko the message to back off.

It was bad enough her father didn't trust him. To find her with him...well...lets just say their bodies would be too gruesome even for Hell.

Kameko's hands left his shoulders. She walked around him, leaning against the balcony fencing, staring out at the same moon.

"You should know." Kabuto replied slowly to Kameko's question. Kameko turned her golden eyes to him, but he trained his own on the silvery orb in the darkened sky.

"You stay because you're scared." Kameko said slowly, her eyes searching his face. "Because of my Father's wrath. Because you don't want Sasuke-kun to be stuck with him, you don't want him to take over his body."

Kabuto dropped his head, letting Kameko talk on. That was her power. To sense emotions and thoughts. Slightly unnerving, but he'd gotten used to it.

"And...For another reason...One I don't understand." Kameko said, looking oddly at Kabuto.

Kabuto looked deep into Kameko's eyes, seeing nothing but his own reflection.

What did he expect? Kameko didn't know love. All her love was dead. Either that, or her apathetic mask was a lot better then she'd ever let on.

"You ask me why I stay, yet _he_ killed your mother, and you stay loyal to him." Kabuto spat.

Kameko's hand shot out and grabbed Kabuto's chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. Her mask was gone, revealing anger burning in her sun like eyes.

"Don't ever think," She began dangerously. "That I wouldn't leave if I had the freedom too."

She let go of Kabuto's chin. Her anger had turned into sadness.

"But you Kabuto, have the freedom to leave. To build your own life, renew it. I...No matter where I go, he'll find me. And even if he doesn't, I'm his daughter for God's sake. I'll never be accepted."

Kabuto didn't meet her eye. He hated that she was right. Hated it, because she deserved it. She deserved freedom.

"Kabuto," She whispered her mask back on. "You have the chance. The chance to become _free_. To live life away from this all. You have a chance to redeem yourself. I don't even have a chance to prove myself. I know of the legendary Tsundae-sama. Giving valid information, she'll allow you back into Konaha. I'm sure the Kyuubi would help you return after saving his team mate. Kabuto, you have a place there, a home. More of a home then this old place."

Kabuto didn't answer. He kept staring into the abyss. Kameko was hiding something. He was sure of it.

"Kabuto, I'm asking you simply." Kameko said suddenly. "Leave. Now. Tonight. Before he can kill- I mean, before he really is upset."

Kameko's eyes were wide, realizing her mistake. God, where was that apathetic mask when you needed it the most? Kabuto's head shot up and stared at her wide eyed.

"Kill...me? He's going to kill me?" Kabuto asked.

Kameko shook her head, but her eyes read differently.

"I don't think so...but please Kabuto. Don't stay to find out. Leave."

Kabuto shook his head. He turned towards her slowly. The moon reflected off of his bare torso and glinted on his glasses.

"I have a reason to stay, and you know it." He whispered. Kameko swallowed.

"Don't do it for me." She whispered.

Kabuto put a hand softly on Kameko's cheek. She stared up at him, her eyes catching the starlight, making them glow.

He didn't need to say a word. He just guided her face slowly towards his own, fitting his lips onto her own.

Kameko inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, taking the sun away. She rested her arms around her love's neck and felt his hands drop to her waist, holding her tight.

And as they held each other in their embrace under the moon, Kameko and Kabuto were sure no eyes watched them. And they were right. Not a single eye of importance watched them.

Only the eyes of a less important henchman watched, his beautifully onyx eyes watching their silhouettes in the swirling darkness. To caught up in his own desire of bloodlust, hate, and revenge, the young eyes barely recognized the loving show of affection between his two team mates. But it awoke something in him. A memory, perhaps. Of a young girl crying out his name as he turned his back to her. A slight memory of a warm hand grasping his arm, begging him not to leave her. He flexed his hand in the dark, looking at it, as though her imprints were still upon them. It was a memory of a friend crying out she loved him.

Love. Was that what his team mates felt for each other? Kameko never struck him as the compassionate type, and Kabuto...

It didn't make sense to the vessel for Orochimaru's next soul. Maybe, though, in a past life, it made sense to a young thirteen year old boy with the world at his feet.

But, for now, it didn't make any sense at all.

--/♥//♥//♥/--

"What do you want, my lord." Kameko avoided her father's eyes and she knelt before him. He summoned her, and she was scared to know why.

_'He'll probably kill me like Oka-san._' Kameko thought bitterly.

"I've noticed lately you and Kabuto-san seems to be...close." Orochimaru looked over at his apathetic daughter.

"And this is a problem?" Kameko asked slowly. "He is my team mate, no?"

Orochimaru cackled. "Well, he seems to be warming up to you. Which is why I have a special assignment for you."

_'This cannot be good. This cannot be good.'_

"Yes master?"

But Kameko knew what he was about to say, before he could say it. She gasped inwardly. Never. She would never-! She had no choice though. She'd have to-

"Kill Yakushi Kabuto for me, would you darling?"

--/♥//♥//♥/--

Kabuto walked aimlessly down the hall, thoughts full, front still healing.

"I told you. You should've left." Kabuto felt a hand yank his arm. He turned to face Kameko. For once, her mask was gone, her eyes were full of fear.

"Kameko...What?" Kabuto was confused, but stopped as he heard clapping.

"Very good Kameko, darling."

The two lovers turned around slowly to face Orochimaru, Sasuke in his shadow.

"It's nice to see who you're really loyal to darling." Orochimaru said.

Kameko inhaled deeply and grasped Kabuto's hand.

He was going to kill her. Like Oka-san.

"I don't know...what are you talking about?" Kameko breathed.

Orochimaru took his sword and tossed it at Kameko's feet.

"Do it." He whispered. "Do it daughter."

Kabuto looked from Kameko to Orochimaru. He knew it. But he would've never expected...Kameko?

"Kameko? Wh-what? Why?" He whispered.

"I-I-" Kameko looked at the sword, gleaming sliver in the semi light.

She looked at her father. "I-I won't. I-I-"

"Will or you'll both be murdered right here, right now." Orichimaru hissed.

Kameko stared into her father's eye, and saw her death. He would kill her, either way for what she just said. He could kill her, and she wouldn't care.

But she would be devastated if Kabuto-san was killed.

She took the sword in her hand and held it up.

"No. I won't listen to you anymore." Kameko said. Kabuto stared at the women in front of him in wonder, He always knew she was brave, but to stand up to her Father, she was more then that.

Sasuke stared at the girl too. So much went through his mind; he could not comprehend it all. But that look in Kameko's eyes reminded him...of a friend...A boy, who's entire life had been trash, but stood up for those he cared about so...

Naruto?

Orichimaru smirked. "Kameko, darling, you really don't want to do this."

Kameko scowled, her mask had shattered a time before, leaving her emotions free. "No, I really think I do."

It was hard to say who struck first, or how Kabuto had joined the fight to save Kameko, but it happened.

And then a scream of pain, a splatter of blood, and a poof of smoke. Sasuke watched his team mates disappear.

--/♥//♥//♥/--

Kabuto held Kameko close to him, trying to unclog his throat. His eye's tore down to Kameko, who was lying in his arms, ragged breathing growing shorter and shorter.

He hadn't been able to heal her. The bleeding from her stomach was slowing down, and he knew it wasn't because she was getting better.

Suddenly, Kameko's eyes burst open.

"K-Kabuto-" She gasped. Kabuto put a hand to her cheek.

"Shh...Don't talk Kameko...everything will be better-" Kabuto mumbled.

Kameko gave a small watery laugh. "You sound so different like that." She gasped. Her eyes were no longer shining. Kameko was slipping.

"Please Kabuto." She whispered. "Go...to...Suna...or Konaha...go...for...me...please..."

She had barely a minute left.

"K-kabuto...aishiteru..." Kameko whispered, putting a hand softly on his face. Her fingers were so cold.

"A-aishiteru, Kameko." Kabuto whispered. As Kameko closed her eyes one last time, Kabuto kissed her cold lips.

Her hand fell limply and her head lulled back, and Kameko, the only daughter of Orichimaru, the heir to the Snake Sannin, was gone.

--/♥//♥//♥/--

Kabuto stared at the small mound. A shining rock read her name, shining in the moonlight.

"I'll do what you wished Kameko." Kabuto whispered. He brushed away a burning in his eyes, staring at the ground where his love lay, never to wake.

"I'll leave. I'll help them kill your father. I'll avenge you. I swear."

He stood up and took one last glance at Kameko's grave before heading off, out of Otogakure.

He decided to go to Sunagakure and beg forgiveness. The Kyuubi had changed Kazakage Gaara...Kabuto had a good feeling about it.

Kameko guided him the entire way.

--/♥//♥//♥/--

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't sleep. He knew Kameko was dead, and he felt a twinge of guilt.

_'Sasuke! Please! I love you so much! Don't leave me!'_

Why wouldn't Sakura leave his head!?

He sat up and walked to the window. He still had time to make it...

He needed to pay a visit to an old team mate. Tonight.

* * *

So I killed her. Yes, I'm a mean author. But there is a reason for my insanity...Maybe not, but who cares. Next time! What Have You Done To Me? What happens when Sasuke decideds to vist a certin kunoichi in the middle of the night, four years after his departure? Um, drama? Chaos? Insane disclaimers? Yep yep! Okay, so reviews are needed. Seriously, they are. puppy eyes AKUMARU! GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER! ehem Okay, so, bye! 


	2. What Have You Done To Me?

**Well, this is part 2 of Questions They Ponder. I wanna thank Kurisutiina and Amanda (cries) MY ONLY REVIEWERS!!!!! C'mon people, REVIEW!! This is the last part I have pre-written, s don't expect a new one anytime soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the dubbers would be dead.**

* * *

The clock chimed two in the morning before she realized she was still awake. 

It wasn't entirely her fault, mind you. Still dressed in her day clothes, she had become unaware that the moon had even risen. A small memory, perhaps, had given her the idea it was late.

_:..:Flashback:..:_

_"Sakura honey, dinner." Mrs. Haruno calls up the stairs. Haruno Sakura is quiet, her hands shaking. She stares down at a picture...a time long forgotten._

_The picture's glass was broken, scratched and dusty. Hidden underneath her bed next to the medical scrolls she'd been looking for._

_She hadn't meant to find this._

_Yet there it is, clear as the moon was now, staring at her._

_There she was, in a happier time, smiling out from behind the glass. Her hair had been long and full. She liked it better now, though. Short and choppy._

_Hatake Kakashi, her Sensei, looked happy as far as she could tell with his mask. His hands were on the heads of her two other team mates._

_There was her teammate. Uzamaki Naruto. A blonde boy with lines across his face. His angelic blue eyes narrowed in dislike, glaring at another boy._

_Another boy...His raven dark hair was messy, his onyx eyes narrowed in dislike for the blonde boy. Uchiha Sasuke._

_How many times had she cried over the picture? How many times had she pressed her forehead against the glass, wishing to fall into that moment of happiness and stay there?_

_It had changed though. They all had changed. Nothing had changed her more though, then when Sasuke had attacked her and Naruto as they tried to save him._

_Nothing had prepared her from that. Nothing ever could've._

_"Sakura?" Her mother calls up again. Sakura dropped the picture and walked slowly over to her bed jammed into the corner of her room. Back against the wall, she sat there staring at her hands._

_Even if he did come back, sorry wouldn't be enough to make her forgive him. But he wasn't coming back. He was lost, and now, so was she._

Sakura had learned one thing from all her trips to Suna with Naruto. Sleep never erased the pain. It only let you see it again in your dreams and nightmares.

How many time had she and Kazakage Gaara talked about it in the still of the night when Naruto slept, while trying to keep Gaara company?

He agreed though. Dreams were nightmares. Even good ones, because they made us long for them.

So she'd learned the meditation. Like Gaara. She slept with her senses awake, no longer needing to dream.

So there she sat every night. Back against the wall on her bed, facing a blank wall, as blank as her expression.

It might've been two in the morning, but Sakura refused to move. She was tired. Of fake smiling, of fake laughter, of fake hope.

Her hand moved to the arm protector on her forearm. Only she knew what was hidden there, beneath the cotton. The dark scars of an inward battle.

Her eyes awake, they circled the room. Falling upon a calendar, her stomach gave a cold jolt.

_'Four years ago today...'_ She thought sadly_. Four years ago today, he'd left. Four years ago. Four years of hopeless rescue missions...she was sick of it!_

_'Maybe tomorrow,'_ She thought sadly. _'I'll 'wake up' with another battle scar on my arm. Maybe...Just maybe... .'_

A sudden movement caught her eye. Jumping up and drawing a kunai, Sakura was just able to see a foot leave her room out her open window.

_'Enemy-Nin...'_ She thought madly. Grabbing her Shruikan pouch and strapping it to her waist and jumping out the window after the intruder.

Adrenaline pumped in her veins as she followed the chakra lines to a place she'd rather not be.

_**"Please! I love you so much! Don't go!"**_

_**"I'll make you happy if you stay with me! You'll never be sad or alone again...Please!"**_

_**"Sakura...Thank you..."**_

Yeah. That place. Where he'd left.

The figure in front of her stopped. There back was turned to her, but even in the light of the full moon, Sakura would've had trouble seeing his face.

"Who are you, and what business do you have in my room, let alone Konoha?" Sakura snapped, grabbing her kunai.

The figure smirked, but said nothing.

"Speak! Or I'll be ordered to take you to the Hokage-sama!" Sakura yelled angrily.

The figure turned around and Sakura stifled a gasp.

"Is that really how you'd greet me after all this time, Sakura?" Uchiha Sasuke asked.

Sakura took a step backwards, but regained her composure and took a defiant step forward.

"Tell me, do all Kunoichi forgo sleep now, or just you?" Sasuke asked airily. Sakura hadn't gotten a good look at Sasuke last time she saw him. They'd been fighting.

He'd gotten taller, his boyish features turned manly. His voice was deeper as well. But tonight, today, this moment, he was her enemy.

Sasuke also looked Sakura up and down. She looked different. Taller. More assertive. Less like a girl, more like a women Kunoichi.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Sakura snapped. "Shouldn't you be screwing around in Orochimaru's lair?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, surprised. Was this the same girl who stuttered around him and hit Naruto over the head when he said the smallest rude comment to him?

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke asked, anger seeping through his voice. It was venom. It was a stinging bee right towards Sakura. She flinched, but nodded.

Sasuke stared into Sakura's eyes. They were not ten feet from each other. It was slightly unnerving for both of them. Neither had been so close to each other in four years.

"What have you done to me?" Sasuke asked in a terrible voice.

Sakura was expecting anything and everything, but that.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

She felt a hand close around her neck and force her into the wall.

"What have you done to me!?" Sasuke hissed. Sakura went to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and forced it painfully above her head.

"Get off of me." She hissed, struggling against his hold.

As she struggled, her arm protector came loose and slid down her arm.

Sasuke's eyes turned to her arm. There, upon the milky smooth flesh, were dark scabbed lines.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He grabbed her arm and held it to his eyes.

His onyx eyes met her emerald ones. For the moment, hers were neither angry, nor courageous. They were widened in a terrible pitying sadness.

"What have you done to me?" Sakura asked sadly.

Sasuke jumped back as though electrocuted.

"When did you start cutting?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she fixed her arms protector. "When did you start caring?" She snapped.

Sasuke glowered and turned around muttering to himself.

"What do you mean, 'What have I done to you?'?" Sakura asked, pulling out a kunai for protection.

Sasuke turned around and eyed the kunai thoughtfully, almost as though the sight of it amused him.

"You can put that away." He said, nodding towards the weapon. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Sakura raised and eyebrow and gave a bark of a laugh. "Not going to hurt me?" She asked. She raised her kunai a bit higher. "Well that's rich, considering you just tried to **kill** me and Naruto a bit back. Now, I'll ask again. What do you mean by 'what have you done to me'?"

Sasuke stared at her. There was barely a hint of emotion in his eyes. It frightened Sakura a bit.

"I can't-can't stop thinking...about the last time I was here...in this spot, you went off and said...things...I can't get them out of my head..."

Sakura stood there. This was...odd.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Do you love him?" He asked.

Once again, Sakura was thrown off guard. What did this have to do with-? Who was he-? Why did he care!?

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"Do. You. Love. Him?" Sasuke repeated angrily.

Sakura, unfortunately, was still confused.

"Who he?"

"You know who he. Him."

"Him who?"

"You know him who- Oh, why am I wasting my time!"

Sasuke turned and around and regained his composure.

"Naruto!" He finally burst. "Do. You. Love. Naruto!?"

Sakura stared at him. "No." She said. "What would make you say that-?"

Sasuke looked mad. "Because you saved him-!"

"And I would've done the same for you, had you still been part of my team!" Sakura suddenly burst. Her face was livid. She felt venom in her stomach creep upward. It turned into a disease, gaining control of her tongue.

"But, you don't seem to be a part of it anymore, do you? You don't seem to care about anyone in this village! You can say anything you want, but you're just helping Orochimaru gain control of Konoha! You have-You have no idea what you've been putting everyone through! Even the people you have no idea even cared about you! Akimichi Choji was found half dead after battling a sound four, to rescue you! Hyuuga Neji! They barely stabilized him in time after battling yet another sound four to rescue **_you_**! If Temari hadn't rescued Shikamaru from Tayuya-! If Gaara hadn't rescued Lee from Kimimaru-! Inuzuka Kiba had to stab himself to get Sukon out of him! Sasuke, he nearly **_died_** to make sure Naruto found you! If Kankuro hadn't found him, Kiba wouldn't be here to tell the tale! And after all of that, after they risked their lives for you, even though they barely knew you-! Barely spoken a word to you-! You still fought Naruto! You still tried to kill him! You betrayed all of Konoha! Sasuke you betrayed Naruto! You betrayed me! And after all of that, you come back and act as if nothing's changed!? You've changed! Into Itachi!" Sakura took a deep breath. She was just getting started.

"I've done research files for Tsunade-sama! I know Itachi sold out Konoha for the Akatsuki! He's who you're trying to kill! News flash Sasuke! Orochimaru will **_never_** let you kill him! Sasuke, you'll be dead by the time you have enough power to kill him! He's planning to take over your body in a few months! With the power of your Sharingan, it's only a matter of time before Konoha falls! You'll be blamed! You know why!? Your not on our side anymore Sasuke! G-go back to Orochimaru and s-see i-if I c-care!"

Sakura stood there panting. All the feelings that had been racing through her mind had been laid upon the table, open for Sasuke to see.

Sasuke's face was unreadable as ever. He stared into Sakura's eyes intently.

"Are you finished?" He asked slowly.

Sakura felt her eyes burn. She wished the tears would leave, but she couldn't even swallow them. Her throat was just to tight.

Sasuke took a step towards her. "When I left, you said that you loved me."

Sakura lowered her head, her throat burning with tears.

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked. "Did you still...love me?"

Sakura let one tear slip down her cheek.

"Yes." She whispered finally. "Yes."

Sasuke stared into her watery green eyes for a moment, and did the one thing Sakura was un-surprised by.

For reasons unknown, she was expecting him to kiss her.

She closed her eyes on contact and kissed back, feeling his soft lips cover hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his strong hands hold her waist.

She broke away after a moment. "Sasuke..." She whispered. He brushed a piece of hair from her eyes.

A thought came to her and she broke away from him. "D-does this mean...I mean, this does mean...You are, aren't you?" She asked.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands. "This means you're coming back to Konoha, right?" She asked, lifting her head up.

Sasuke sighed and sat next to her. She took that as an immediate no.

"You said once you'd come with me," Sasuke began. Sakura shook her head.

"Its a lot more difficult now." Sakura mumbled. She looked up to the horizon. It was light. The sun was rising.

She turned to him. "Sasuke, please stay! I-I don't want to have to lose you again..." She stood up and walked over to a tree, facing it and breathing heavily.

"Sakura..." Sasuke began, walking over to her.

"You have no idea," Whispered Sakura. "You have no idea how hard it is to watch you put yourself through this. To see you hurt yourself like this."

She turned to him. "I won't watch it anymore." Sasuke reached a hand out to Sakura, but she hit it away.

"And I won't stand here and let you knock me out again! I'm stronger Sasuke! And I'll do anything in my power to make you stay!"

"I know." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura lowered her head.

"Sakura," Sasuke began. "I promise..." He broke off and kissed her again.

Sakura kissed back until she suddenly felt his hands on her neck. She tried to push away, but was unable to. He squeezed her pressure points. She suddenly saw blackness.

Sasuke caught her as she fell. He stared into her calm face.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "It's just the way it has to be."

He set her down on the bench. He noticed a tear still clinging to her eyelash and brushed it away.

"Sakura, I promise I'll be back. Someday. I won't let Orochimaru take me. Sakura, don't lose hope on me." Sasuke whispered.

He turned and walked away. Staring at the rising sun, he nodded.

He meant what he said. He'd be back. Even if it killed him.

* * *

**Yes, okay, whatever. Hope you liked. Anyways, I'll write mroe when I feel like it. Reviews will make the next part come out faster.**


End file.
